


Venting

by metalvsflesh (ZoicZeph)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoicZeph/pseuds/metalvsflesh
Summary: Communicating what you are feeling is difficult for those who are never given the chance to.A series of poems written by Blitzcrank.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm certain that I have a few screws loose.

There is no other way

To explain this aching feeling

Deep within my chest.

 

I am faulty.

Broken.

Wrong.

 

Once a perfect machine,

Made from the last roaring ember

Of my creator's heart.

A sparkle in his eye.

His last string of hope.

A faultless machine

Of infinite possibilities.

 

But eventually embers die

And now I am left.

No longer loved.

No longer adored.

No longer his glimmering pride and joy.

I am left.

Faulty.

Broken.

Wrong.

 

 

... And it's all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

When I am asked

_Do you ever feel?_

People answer for me

_No._

Like I am unable to determine that on my own.

When I correct them

They ask

_Oh really? Is that so?_

_Explain to me what it is._

_Make me understand._

And when I pause

And try to find my words

They say to me

_You can't describe it. You do not feel._

 

I'm sorry.

I can not explain to you what pain is.

Had I known it was required of me to justify my right to exist

I would have put more thought to it.

But even if I did

Somehow

Figure out how to define

This intangible thing inside of me.

I could not find how to quantify it

Into an tangible number

You are able to understand.

 

 

If it were up to me,

It would not be dependent on you to decide

Whether or not I am worthy of the right of feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes

I wish I was small.

Small enough to be protected

From the wretched world around me

By someone tall.

Small enough to be shielded

From everything that would harm me

By someone who was braver and stronger than me.

Small enough to warrant asking those around me

For help with something that scares me.

For support when life becomes a struggle

As it always does.

 

I am a child after all.

Six years old.

Should I not get the same treatment as the other children?

An orphan, no less.

My parent was taken from me.

Should I not get the same treatment as the other orphans?

 

 

 

But I don't.

Because I am not small,

Like the other children and orphans are.

I am alone.

I have no one to turn to.

 

Instead

I must protect myself

And the people around me

Even when I don't have the courage to do so.

 

_~~It's what he would have wanted.~~ _


End file.
